Patience
by EmpressAmethyst
Summary: Sometimes reality sucks, but wait until you get to the future. Will it still be the same old heart-breaking times? Or will it finally be the heart-melting moments? /Sasusaku/High School/AU/
1. Chapter 1

**_..~**~.. 5 Steps to a Broken Heart ..~**~.._**

**1. Memories**

_~When I was young, I always fangirled over you even though I had a lot of fun with Group 7. We're a team.~_

"Naruto! Quit goofing off and help me and Sasuke-kun with the project!" A 12-year old Sakura commanded as she continued writing her essay on her notebook.

"Dobe." The young Uchiha just focused on his work.

"But Sakura-chaaan!" Naruto whined, resting on the couch. "Writing essays are BORING!"

Sasuke kicked off Naruto at the couch as the ramen lover rolled on the floor while Sasuke took a seat at the comfy couch.

"OI TEME! WHAT WAS THAT FOR?!"

"Shut up and do your work, loser."

"Finally! Thank you, Sasuke-kun!" Sakura gave him a hug as Sasuke just ignored and rolled his eyes. She pulled Naruto to the table and gave him his notebook and pen. "Now, go do your essay."

"But why does Sasuke-teme can watch the tv?" Naruto folded his arms with a pout after pointing at Sasuke.

"Because Sasuke-kun is already done with his work."

"Fine! But we have to go to Ichiraku after this!" Naruto proudly stated as he wrote down at the paper with determination.

"Tch, idiot."

"Oi oi don't think I didn't here that, you bastard!"

"Loser."

"Asshole!"

"Whiskers."

Sakura couldn't help but sigh at her place, also smile at her group's childishness.

Since elementary, Naruto, Sakura and Sasuke were put in Group 7. A three-man squad for doing group projects and other school works for the whole school years. They have been close ever since, despite the fact that Naruto and Sasuke were always fighting.

**2. Hidden**

_~I know that at some point, you'll be walking away from my life.~_

By thirteen years of age, the rookie 9 all graduated from elementary and will be going to high school next school year.

All were happy as ever, until Sasuke got the news that he will be leaving Konoha in a while for his family's business.

Sakura ran as fast as her short legs could carry her and stopped once she caught sight of her beloved one.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

...leaving.

"So, you're leaving without even saying goodbye?" She tried not to cry by forming her hands into fists.

"Go back home."

"No!" Tears were now falling down from Sakura's eyes.

She was still wearing her school uniform. So did he, school just ended and Sasuke planned to leave without saying goodbye so that it wouldn't be hard for them. Also, since he wouldn't admit **it**.

"Sasuke-kun, do you remember this place?"

They were at the school's field, the place where they first met. The place where group 7 formed. The place where they would always hang out. The place where he will be leaving.

His back was still faced to her with his hands inside his pockets. "No."

Her eyes widen in hurt then she slowly closed them. She smiled nervously. Of course he wouldn't. He blocked his memories since he doesn't know when he'll come back. Heck, maybe never.

She lowered her head, her emerald orbs now staring down at the sea of grass. "I know you'll be leaving, but I just wanted you to know that I love you. I have been ever since we were young, until now. I just wanted you to know and that you will always be the only one that I will love."

He just kept silent as only the sound of the wind could be heard.

In a speed of light, Sasuke was at Sakura's back. He bit her lower lip, not sure of what to say. "Sakura...

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

...Thank you."

_Dugdug._

**3. Never**

_~But you can NEVER be replaced in my heart.~_

"Sakura, Naruto, I have a news about Group 7." A man in his late 20's with silver hair as he wore a mask, shielding his mouth and the bridge of his nose.

A 15-year old Sakura and Naruto glanced over to the man who spoke.

"What is it, Kaka-sensei?" Naruto asked, hoping that Sasuke would come back.

"A new student named Sai would be taking the slot of Sasuke in your group." He stated with a gloomy expression. "I know it's hard for you two, but he must be replaced."

Naruto was about to object until Sakura held his wrist. "S-Sakura-chan?"

"We don't know when he's coming back and it would be a big help since it won't just be us." Sakura looked up to meet Naruto's gaze.

He hesitated at first but agreed.

Kakashi fled the scene to give them an alone time, or so they thought.

"Besides, even if they replace him...He will **never** be replaced to us."

Kakashi heard Sakura's statement as he gave out a sad smile before oficially leaving.

**4. Back**

_~After four years of you not being in my life physically, I didn't expect for you to come back.~_

It was their junior year, second to the last year of high school. Sakura checked what section she belongs in and walked to her classroom. All the Rookie 9-well 8- were present as Team Gai joined.

"Sakura-chan, long time no see!" Naruto hugged Sakura as she grinned.

"Naruto, you already have Hinata. You should hug her, not me." Sakura said while Naruto let go.

"It doesn't mean I can't hug my sister, Sakura-chan, right?" Naruto winked in a sibling behavior as he sat down next to Hinata. "You don't mind right Hinata-chan?"

"N-Not at all." The shy Hyuuga smiled at Sakura with roseate cheeks.

Even though they're already dating, Hinata still blushes and stutters a lot.

"Forehead!" Ino jumped at Sakura for an embrace. "It felt like years since I last saw you!"

Sakura cocked an eyebrow. "We haven't seen each other for only less than 4 months, Ino-pig."

She shrugged. "Still the same."

The bell rang as they all sat on their seats. Ino sat next to her close friend Sai.

Shikamaru was seated next to Temari. Naruto's with Hinata as Neji and Tenten were on the other side. Sakura just stayed at the back row of the class, staring at the window. This has been a routine to her ever since she became sixteen and her friends began coupling up.

Kakashi was still their sensei as he entered the classroom.

"WOAH KAKASHI ISN'T LATE?!"

"IS THE WORLD ABOUT TO END?"

"DID HE FINALLY GET A GIRLFRIEND?!"

"ARE WE IN THE ALTERNATIVE UNIVERSE?!"

The students yelled as a sweat dropped Kakashi's forehead. "There's a new student."

They all sat back down and returned to their bored expressions.

A knock was heard on the door. "Come in."

The door shrieked open as it revealed a guy with raven hair and onyx eyes as his body looks well-built.

_Dugdug._

Gasps and whispers echoed the room as most of the people turned to look at Sakura and Naruto.

Naruto was the first to react. "S-Sasuke?!" He stood up from his seat, not believing that this day would ever come.

The boy studied Naruto as he spoke. "Still a dobe as ever."

"Teme!"

Sakura was left at her seat, completely paralyzed. Her eyes widen in shock as her legs were trembling underneath her table.

She most certainly did **not** expect this would happen after how many years.

**5. Reality Sucks**

_~Even though you're with someone else, my heart will always belong to you...~_

Months went by quickly, it was like Sasuke never left at all. However, the only thing that changed were their appearances and Sakura, not being a fangirl anymore.

They have all matured. All got taller, smarter, wiser and more attractive though their attitudes hasn't change that much ever since they were young.

Sakura's forehead wasn't **that** big as before, you wouldn't even notice that it's large as her natural short pink hair stayed the same with her jade eyes.

A rumor broke out that Sasuke and Ino were dating a weeks back now, but it was the sad truth for Sakura.

Both confirmed it when they were seen holding hands at the school hallways then Sakura's heart began to shatter.

Ino has been always the one beside Sakura through ups and downs then this is what she does? Worst part? She was her best friend.

To think that life has given her a second chance.

After years of loving him, waiting for him, he comes back and dates her best friend. She knows that she doesn't own him but it still stings. Life is unfair.

Should she just give up? Find another man to love? She already tried that before and failed miserably.

Well, she can't do anything now. Her best friend likes her one and only love while he likes her best friend back. All she can do is watch the two lovebirds as she was being torn into pieces at the back of the room. Reality sucks.

**_..~**~..~**~..~**~..~**~..~**~..~**~..~**~.._**

**_/PUBLISHED.12.25.14/_**

**_This is a two-shot so check out the next chapter :3_**

**_~TheSketcher_**


	2. Chapter 2

**_..~**~.. Patience ..~**~.._**

_~Wait.~_

The snow began to fall a few days ago which made the weather colder.

It was a day before Christmas. Kiba planned a get-together Christmas party on the night before Christmas so they can have a countdown in the Inuzuka household since all of their parents are on business trips, anyways.

The party started a few hours ago and the people were mostly teenagers in their high school.

A normal party for the high schoolers, people kissing here, people drunk over there, people eat, talk, dance everywhere.

Pop music was blasting through the speakers, all over the mansion.

It was around eleven when Sakura was lost in the Inuzuka mansion with all the people crowded.

Sakura was at the first floor, she was currently finding Ino (even though she's dating her crush, she just hides it and they're still friends) or Naruto but she was being squeezed by mixed teenagers dancing until someone pulled her wrist out of the dance floor and by te staircase.

"You okay?" A male voice that she's been wanting to hear asked.

_Dugdug._

She glanced up to meet his gaze. "Y-Yeah. Thanks, Sasuke."

"You want to go somewhere more silent?" He asked as he noticed the place getting more and more crowded.

"S-Sure." Sakura replied with a grin.

Sasuke brought Sakura upstairs as the sound of the music below was decreasing. He stopped and open a door, which connects to a balcony. Sakura gaped, you can see an astonishing view of the sky. The full moon was out as thousands of stars twinkle from above, clouds roaming around the sky.

"You like it?"

Sakura could only shut her mouth, stare at the magnificent sight and nod her head as her reply which caused Sasuke to simper.

Sakura was wearing a crimson sweater, black skirt and red closed shoes to match her top with her short hair down as she wore a scarlet headband to match her top with her bangs covering her forehead then very light make up since natural beauty suits Sakura more. Though she was still feeling chilly since they were outside the house-scratch that, mansion.

Sasuke wore a red polo shirt hat had his first button undone and dark blue jeans as he was wearing his pitch-black coat. He immediately took off his coat and let Sakura wore it as soon as he noticed Sakura shivering.

"Thank you." Despite the freezing weather, Sakura smiled at him which got him a warm feeling inside. She began. "So, how are you and Ino?"

"Fine, she's downstairs with the cheerleaders though."

"Why don't you go down and hang out with her and the other popular students? I'll be alright here." Sakura suggested, not knowing what else to say.

"I don't want to. I'm not that kind of guy."

"I guess so, but they are your friends right?" Sakura stated her perception.

"Only in basketball practice, but in parties like this? They only want girls." Sasuke spoke back with his old emotionless expression.

"I suppose you're right."

"What brings you here? It's not your thing in being at parties like this." Sasuke asked.

Sakura shrugged. "Parents out of town." She technically had no choice.

"In short, Naruto forced you?"

The young Haruno sighed and nodded. "What about you? You usually stay at your house than go to parties like this."

"Same answer." Sasuke simpered as Sakura laughed a little. "How's your medical trainings with Tsunade?"

Sakura jumped, startled. "H-How did you know?"

"Everyone knows."

"Oh...it's hard, but all of it is worth it in the future." Sakura took a deep breath before continuing. "Are you still leaving Konoha? If you don't mind me asking."

Sasuke was a bit surprised by the sudden question though he didn't show it. "I'm not leaving Konoha. I'm going to handle the Uchiha corp here in Konoha and my family agreed which is why I came back."

He wasn't able to tell Sakura since she was kindamaybesorta avoiding him.

She just nodded in understanding then Sakura chuckled as she recalled the good old days.

Sasuke shifted his vision to her and raised his eyebrows. "What's so funny?"

"I just remembered the old times that I was fangirling over you." She placed a hand to her forehead as she shook her head. "I'm sorry about that."

He just smiled smugly at her remark. He became more open after a few months of his return though he never talked to Sakura alone like this. He studied her physically and emotionally. "You've changed."

Sakura looked to him and giggled. "No Sasuke, people never change. They just became mature."

"So, what's new?"

"Well, I'm the smartest in the batch next to Shikamaru, I take trainings with Tsunade-shishou in terms of medical field and I am not your fangirl anymore." She shrugged like it wasn't a big deal anymore though Sasuke didn't know if he should be happy or sad at her previous statement.

"So, how's the basketball team? I heard you guys are in the lead at the championship games." Sakura averted her vision back to the moon.

Sasuke looked up to the sky. "Yeah. Kakashi has been putting us in tough trainings so far."

"So that's why the girls have been wiped out after dismissals." Sakura tapped her chin as Sasuke chuckled. "Still as famous as ever huh? With all your fangirls ogling over you."

The pinkette nudged Sasuke at the arm.

Sasuke scowled. "Tch. Fangirls."

Sakura laughed at Sasuke's reaction. "Well how about you?" She poked Sasuke's chest as she mimicked Sasuke's voice. "What's new?"

He shrugged. "Still the same."

Sakura shook her head. "You've been open and more talkative than before. What happened?"

"I became mature. That's what happened." Sasuke smiled smugly at his remark.

Sakura clicked her tongue. "Well played. Hey, can I ask you a question?"

"Hn."

"H-Have you ever thought of me or Naruto back at your old school? Or if possible, did you miss us?" She hesitated in asking but felt weight lifted from her shoulders after she did.

Sasuke closed his eyes his smug grin up again. "Maybe, maybe not."

Sakura pouted, hitting him playfully at the shoulder. "That doesn't consider an answer, Sasuke. It's a simple yes or no question."

"I can answer anything I want."

"It is a free country." Sakura stuck her tongue out as Sasuke rolled his eyes playfully.

"Since you asked me a question, I might as well ask you too."

"Go for it."

"Do you still love me?" He turned to the scenery in front of him with a gloomy expression.

_Dugdug._

Sakura was startled at his question and paused to think for a while. "W-Well it-"

Naruto was able to interrupt Sakura from answering or probably to be embarrassed. "Oi Teme, Sakura-chan!"

They both swifted to face Naruto as he was pointing upwards with a teasing smile and they looked up and...

.

.

.

there hung

.

.

.

a

.

.

.

mistletoe.

_Dugdug._

"You guys know what that means." He winks at both of them as he wiggles his eyebrows teasingly at his group members.

Just then, the countdown to Christmas started as both hearts speed up in a high rate.

"Ten, nine..."

The pinkette and raven were locked in their gaze to even notice.

"Eight, seven.."

Obsidian pools staring down at Viridian ones.

"Six, five..."

As they leaned closer towards each other.

"Four, three..."

Sasuke lowered his head as Sakura tip-toed to reach.

"Two, one..."

The two clashed their lips to each other as Sakura moved both her hands up to Sasuke's neck.

"MERRY CHRISTMAS!" The people cheered while blowing up the fireworks.

He placed his hand behind Sakura's head while the other was at her waist, bringing her closer to him as he finally sealed the distance between them.

Naruto took a picture of the two with his camera as he rushed to leave them. He walked down the stairs, only to be met by Ino, Sasuke's 'girlfriend.'

"So, what happened?" The Platinum blonde placed her hands at her hips.

Naruto smiled sheepishly and showed his camera. In the picture, Sasuke and Sakura were kissing as fireworks explode at the back with the moonlight giving them exposure.

One word: Perfection.

Ino's eyes widen as her jaw dropped.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

..."FINALLY, IT TOOK THEM LONG ENOUGH!" She grinned widely. "They look so cute!"

Both of them did a 'high five.'

"So, the plan's finished?"

"Yup! Nice job, Uzumaki." Ino patted Naruto's head as they went their separate ways. Ino with back with the cheerleaders and Naruto went off to find Hinata.

**_..~**~.._**

Sasuke and Sakura broke their kiss as they panted, still holding each other protectively. Sakura's hands at his neck and Sasuke's hands at her waist.

Their foreheads touched while their breaths tickled their faces.

"Yes." Sakura gulped and continued as Sasuke cocked an eyebrow at her. "I've loved you, I still love you and I will always will but I'm sorry."

She lets go of her grip at Sasuke's neck. "I know you love Ino and she loves you so I won't be blocking your way. You deserve to be with each other." She said as she turned her back to him and began walking away.

Until Sasuke caught her wrist which made her stop.

"Sasuke, let go."

He pulled her wrist towards him as he embraced her, whispering.

"Never again."

_Dugdug._

"B-But Ino-"

"I've never liked her in that way."

"What...?"

"The one who has been on my mind is you, Sakura." He leaned on her forehead.

Her eyes widen.

"Ever since I left Konoha, you were always in my thoughts."

Sakura slowly curved her lips into a smile. "There wasn't one day that I hadn't thought of you, Sasuke-kun."

"Sasuke-kun..." His signature smirk played by his features. "It's been a long time since I heard that."

"Well I cut it off since I thought you didn-"

"I like it." This made Sakura shut her mouth.

"I know I've treated you badly before, so I want to start over and forget the past." Sasuke lighten his grasp as he rubbed his raven locks and reached it out to Sakura. "I'm Uchiha Sasuke."

Sakura was stunned at his sudden act, but grinned while shaking her head, removing Sasuke's hand away. "What if I don't want to forget?" She elevated her vision back at coal black orbs.

He smiled smugly at her as he claimed her soft lips again.

_~Maybe not now, maybe not later, but soon you'll be with me forever.~_

_**..~**~..~**~..~**~..~**~..~**~..~**~..~**~..**_

_**/PUBLISHED.12.25.14/**_

_**Hello, this is my first two-shot so I hope you like it! Please review on what you think about it :)**_

_**Christmas Special 3**_

_**Thanks for reading/following/favoriting/reviewing!**_

_**:)**_

_**~TheSketcher**_


End file.
